A New Life
by Midknight Rose
Summary: A simple story about when John first starts school, characters are unlikely to be how they are in movies. Possible JohnBobby.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

John stood in the middle of the empty room, empty meaning void of any personality. To be honest it held more than he'd seen in a long time. A bed, ceiling, walls all around him. And the best part of this was that the room was his. And this time, no one was going to take it away.

He spun around at the sound of a knock on his door, and took a lighter out of his pocket before asking, "Who are you?"

A laugh came from the other side, before a cheery voice answered, "My name is Bobby. I live just down the hall from you."

John stood uncertainly another moment, lighter ready in his hand, before deciding it was safe enough. He closed the lighter, sad to see the flame go, and walked over to the door. One more deep breath, and he opened it.

"Hi, welcome to the school." Bobby grabbed John's hand excitedly and shook it. "If you ever need help with anything, you can always ask me. Or one of the professors. They're not as cranky as they seem."

John nodded slowly, staring at the strange teen before him. He wasn't entirely sure how to react, so he simply said, "Thank you," before trying to shove him back out of the room.

Bobby resisted. "I'm sorry. I'm usually a lot calmer than this. I just had five cups of coffee, a soda, and a handful of candy corn. So I'm just a little bit hyper. Hey...where's all your stuff?"

John rolled his eyes, before answering. " I don't have anything, now scram."

Bobby took a few steps toward the door, laughing. "Of course you do. Everyone has stuff. It's how people identify you're personality."

"Well, I don't. Get out." John gabbed Bobby around the waist, and half-threw him out the door. He smiled as he closed it in his face.

Bobby headed back to his own room, wondering what he'd done to offend the new kid.


	2. Chapter 2: Nighttime Worries

That evening, Bobby lie on his bed, wishing time would go by a little faster. He couldn't wait until his first class the next morning, because someone told him the new kid was in it. And he'd already decided they were going to be the best of friends.

He sat up, looking around his room. He was hoping to find something to give to John, because he'd said he didn't have anything. But he realized he didn't know anything about him, or what he liked. So, he figured it would be safer to wait until he knew him a little better.

Letting out a sigh, he lay back down on his bed. The effects of the sugar were finally beginning to wear off, and Bobby was getting tired. He started to sit back up, to at least take his shoes off. But he decided it wasn't worth it, and let sleep take over instead.

* * *

John stood behind his closed door for a few moments before walking to his bed. He sat down, hands clasped between his knees. He was scared, terrified really. At least on the street he knew what to expect, here, anything could happen.

He lifted his head slowly, and looked at the mirror across from him. He saw a thirteen-year-old boy, lost and confused. A boy who should have been dead, killed in the same fire that took his parents. But he wasn't. He survived, by some "mutant instinct". But if he'd been a little older, maybe he could have saved his parents too.

His hand went to his cheek as the tears started coming down. He hadn't even known he had the ability to cry. Didn't realize there were any tears left. It had been so long since the last time he'd just sat down and cried.

Lying down carefully, he closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a little shorted chapter, a little more serious. That's really what this story is about...John, learning to enjoy his life, despite his past, and how Bobby helps him do that.

I'd like to thank my three reviewers, for ya know...reviewing. It was nice to read that.

Any critique is welcomed, I may not listen, but I will appreciate you trying to help me improve my story. That'll mean a lot. And of course...I love compliments too, if you believe I deserve them, and I'm happy to read any ideas you have for the story itself. I might even use them.

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

Bobby sat in his seat in the back of the classroom, looking over every time he heard the door open. But every time, he was disappointed. It wasn't John. He began to wonder if his informant had been wrong, and John was in a different class. He let out a sad sigh, and looked up as the teacher asked the class to settle down.

The doorknob turned slowly, the door opened silently, and John slipped into the room. He glanced around quickly, scanning his options, and finally slid into the seat beside Bobby. Bobby grinned at him, and John rolled his eyes.

He pretty much ignored Bobby until a slip of paper appeared on his desk. It asked if he'd slept well the night before. He blinked, made kind of strange look, and wrote back, asking why he would care. He had to wait until near the end of class for the answer, because the teacher was giving them a rather threatening look.

After the bell rang, John looked down at his books and found the paper back on them. The words, "I care about you," stared him in the face. He glanced over to Bobby's desk, and found him already gone. Shaking his head, he whispered, "But you're not supposed to care."

* * *

Bobby walked down the hall with a small smile on his face. He wasn't sure how John would react to his answer, but he hoped it would make him feel good. He hoped it would be the start a long-lasting friendship.

He didn't pay a lot of attention to his next class, or any after. He was too busy planning all the fun things he and John would do as best friends. The late nights, the pranks. He knew it would be a great time. And all he had to do, was convince John of the same.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers, again. Especially Pyrassion, because she reviewed both chapters. And that just means a lot. And again, I would like to encourage any suggestions or corrections you might have, although you can keep up the compliments as well. ; ) 


End file.
